


Crossing the Lion

by Colonel_Cooper



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Bernard Renault, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Leo kill Bernard Renault?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Lion

“Bernard, one thing has always puzzled me about you.”

“And might what this petite thingy be, mon ami Leo. You look, how they say, big and butchy, with your little-bitty ponies’ tail and tight denim panties.”

“It’s pants, you dumb Canadian – panties are worn underneath, when they’re worn at all. Me, I go commando.”

“It does chafe, no?”

“NO! Stop distracting me. How come I understand Jacques and Jean perfectly well – but you, I barely work out a single thing you say?”

“You, perhaps, inside wood chopper?”

“Is that a slur on my sexuality that I don’t quite understand?”

**_BANG_ **


End file.
